Sugar Cubed
by Xanthophobiac
Summary: Raito just needs a summer job, but is he getting in to deep with this eccentric dessert restaurant and it's equally eccentric owner? Problems wait around every corner and charm won't get him through it this time. AU, Future M
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. Obviously._

Standing outside, Raito Yagami was sure that the place he was looking at would be perfect. The architecture was classy and unique but well kept and not at all out of place on the busy Japanese street. Everything about the shop radiated professionalism and an outrageous sense of high class finery. Yes, in the opinion of the young man, Sugar Cubed would be the perfect place for him to work during his summer vacation.

And so, with that thought in mind, he pushed the dark wooden door open and entered a small, dark room.

"Hello?" Somewhere in the room, there was a faint beeping noise and a dim blue glow that lit the room enough for Raito to make out a lamp on what he assumed was the host's podium. When he pulled the chain, an orange glow replaced the blue and a set of caramel eyes met with goggled ones.

"Matt, what have I said about playing video games while you are acting as the temporary host?" Raito's attention was turned to one side of the room as a panel of the wall came loose and an elderly man stepped through. He tipped his head in the guest's direction before addressing the redhead, who was still focused on his game, "I know this isn't what you want to be doing but..."

As the teen behind the podium was being scolded. Raito allowed himself a look around the room. Each wall was perfectly flawless with wood paneling covering every inch. The only fault seemed to be the small gap left by the door the old man had opened, but not fully shut. His eyes strayed again and Raito couldn't help but to allow himself a minute to appreciate the sheer luxury of the room; from the plush chairs to the elaborate glass lamp that he had turned on. The entire place was like a picture out of a European travel brochure.

"I'm sorry if our temporary host has caused you any trouble." Raito looked back to the smiling old man, "We're having a difficult time finding someone to fill the position you see. So, how may I help you?"

"That's what I came here for actually." The young man held out his hand, "I'm Raito Yagami. I have an interview for that opening."

"Of course!" The other look ecstatic, "Please, follow me and we can commence with the interview right away." He motioned towards the ajar section of wall. As he ushered Raito through, he turned back to the redhead who was again immersed in his handheld game, "Matt, leave the lights on and _try_ to help anyone who comes through please." The only response he received was a quiet grunt.

The hallway that they passed down was nothing like the room that they had started in. The walls were painted a crisp white and there were several plain doors along the walls.

"I apologize if he caused you any trouble. He can be quite the troublemaker." The grey-haired man looked over his shoulder to catch Raito examining each blank door as they passed. "Ah yes this is our behind the scenes area. Most of these are offices but a few are living facilities. Not all of our employees have a place to go every night for some reason or another and, should you get the position, that same offer would be extended to you."

Raito nodded slowly, "That's a very...unique feature." His host opened the second to last door and waved for Raito to enter ahead of him. The other mans attention was held by the last door however.

The door that stood at the end of the hall was different from the rest in that it was made of what appeared to be heavy metal and it had three large locks holding it closed.

"Where does that door go?" When Raito turned to face his guide though, the kind smile was gone and the grey eyes were steely.

"I will put only one rule on you," He pointed to the door, "Do not go in there unless you have been specifically asked to. There are stairs behind it that lead to the owner's home. He is not always there but when he is, he likes to be left alone."

This seemed to startle Raito as he allowed himself to be led into the open room, "You mean you aren't the owner?"

"Oh goodness no!" The stern look was gone once again, "I am just the caretaker; a manager if you will." He shut the door behind himself as Raito look a seat across from the neatly organized desk, "You may call me Watari by the way. Everyone always does."

"Thank you. It's very nice to meet you." The two shook hands, Raito found himself surprised by how firm the grip was.

Watari settled himself into his own simple chair and opened the folder that was lying neatly in the center of his desk, "Yes, now Raito, may I call you that?" Raito nodded once in agreement, "Raito, we have already looked over your file and the boss and I, while we think your circumstances are different than those of our normal employees, believe that you may possess some traits that we would really like to add to the mix. One question though, have you ever heard of this establishment before your application?"

The fair-haired man looked shocked as the question emerged, "No. I haven't lived here for very long yet and haven't had the time to fully explore the area."

"Alright, that will make training a little easier." As if answering the unasked question, Watari continued to talk, his eyes scanning the papers in the file marked 'Raito Yagami', "You see, people who have a prior knowledge of our business often try to act in a certain way. What we strive for here though is t have all of our employees act completely as they would in their everyday lives. We do not want false personalities for it is each unique flavor that makes up the delicious sweet that is Sugar Cubed.

The poetic effect of his speech seemed lost on his guest, but he was still smiling widely, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. It was a moment before he started talking again, letting the air fill with an awkward silence before breaking it.

"Raito, we would be interested in hiring you as our new host. Your position would be to take the front desk calls, schedule reservations, seat the guests and tell them briefly of our daily specials. Does this sound like something you would be willing to do?"

There was no hesitation in the young man's voice as he sat forward in his and gave his answer "Of course. It sounds like a very promising position."

"Oh very good!" Watari smiled again and wrote something on the notepad at the bottom right corner of his desk. "The position will pay depending on the owner's evaluation of you and your work. But do not worry," The old man's hands came up as if sensing Raito's skepticism, "The pay is always good. You've already met our main waiter. You can ask him on the way out if you'd like, but every employee that has ever worked under us has declared that their pay was fair." As Raito calmed down a little, the warming smile returned, "The owner is very good at knowing exactly what each person needs."

"And if I find that I am not okay with what I get or I don't like the job?" Raito raised one perfect eyebrow and relaxed into his seat.

"We will terminate your work contract immediately and you will be free to go. However," Watari nodded slowly, "we've only ever had one employee terminate their contract like that. He was a... difficult man, and after a short while he decided that there was no way he could work for us. He left and opened his own business; one which quickly became our rival. Of course," The spell of gloom that had settled in the room was instantly dissipated with a smile, "That was when our primary shop was in our home, England. The owner has closed that shop for now in order to open this one. Luckily, our best employees decided to come with us."

"England? That's quite a ways away. Don't you miss your families and homes?" Raito had a hard time moving from his family for college and even now, tried to visit them when he had the chance. From the sad look on Watari's face though, he was getting that the two cases were not very similar.

"As I said before, your circumstances are different than those of our usual employees. Most of us no longer have families or homes to go back to." Raito continued to listen, expecting there to be more. Instead, a single slip of paper was slid to him, "Come back tomorrow if you are still interested. Shifts usually begin at five in the evening but someone will most likely be here all day. If you show up around four, we should be able to get you set up. You will work until midnight, help us close and be on your way by one or two in the morning. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that will be fine." Truthfully, the hours sounded a little late for a restaurant but he didn't want to be any more trouble. He was beginning to think he may have overstepped the line with the family matter.

"Good." Watari rose to his feet and started towards the door, "We will fit you for a uniform later, so until then just dress in nice casual clothing. Which doesn't seem like it is going to be a problem for you." He chuckled a little to himself as he opened the door into the hallway, "Please just go back the way you came and make sure that Matt has not turned out the light again. I would show you out myself, but I have some business that I must attend to right now."

"That's alright. You've been a very kind host to me so far." Raito shook the hand extended to him and made his way back down the hallway.

Watari watched the young man pass through the door and heard the click of the lamp before the opening was fully shut. As soon as he was sure that the hallway was secure, he headed back into his office, grabbed the folder off his desk and stepped into the hall, locking his office behind him.

He took three steps more, to the end of the hall, taking a ring of keys from his pocket as he went. He was careful to tuck the folder under his arm as he reached for the locks on the door, methodically undoing each one. As soon as they had each clicked in turn, he pocketed the keys again and let himself into the stairway. When he had climbed the stairs, he was presented with yet another door. This one was the same style as all the others in the hallway below but with a control panel and speaker positioned next to it.

"Is the interview over already Watari?" A very dull voice leaked out of the speaker, "I did not think it would go so quickly."

Pressing the black button next to the intercom, Watari began speaking in a very light voice, "Yes, we finished very quickly. He was just as you said he would be. May I come in sir?"

"Not right now. Please leave the files outside the door. And perhaps you would be so kind as to have Mello send me today's dish through the elevator. I think that would be nice." As Watari smiled and was about to leave, the voice came on again, "On second thought Watari, have him send up today's dish, some tea and, if it's not too much trouble, some of those delicious snacks that were just bought yesterday."

The old man gave a serene smile and a nod to the shut door, "Of course sir. It's not too much trouble at all and will give that rambunctious child something to do."

"Ah, good. Have him do that and I will call you up when I am done reviewing this Raito Yagami's file." When the voice cut out, Watari turned on his heel and headed down the stairs to try and stir up the chocolate-crazed boy behind the famous dishes. Dishes that were the stars of the eccentric dessert restaurant, Sugar Cubed.

* * *

_I'm back! The second chapter is coming up quickly. I have to type it up but it's not too long (comparable to this chapter). This will be the first chapter story I've written since I was 8. And that one wasn't really that great. It was about a moose. So yes, let's hope this one is better. Sorry for any little mistakes you find here and there. I am, as always, my own beta._

_On to more pressing matters though. I would REALLY like your opinion on this as it progresses. Is it something you would want to read? (Yes, there is a plot developing that is more interesting then the first few chapters). Critisism is welcome as long as it is constructive. Also, forgive me for the slow progress of this story in the future. School, sadly, takes up a large part of my life. _

_And for anyone interested in other Death Note stories, I've had the sequal to the Cheesecake one started for a while and it's almost through the preliminary writing process. And for those of you who like to give opinions, I'm leaving this title as temporary for now and if you would like to suggest something, feel free to suggest something random or ask me to give you a little low down on the plot and then suggest somthing. Or don't suggest something. It's really up to you. And if you like this title...cool! Okay, will stop talking now. As always, thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. Though it's not like it wasn't on my wish list though..._

Chapter 2

"I'm back." Raito Yagami pushed the door of his shared apartment shut with one foot, "You still here Mikami?"

"Of course I'm still here." A dark haired man in a suit emerged from the kitchen, sipping slowly from a mug, "You know I don't leave for another twelve minutes and I never break schedule." He eyed his younger roommate through the lenses of his glasses, "Which is more than I can say for you. Where have you been?"

The young man scoffed in the back of his throat, "That's so like you Mikami, always worried about a schedule." Raito succeeded in getting off his shoes and pushed past his roommate, into the small kitchen, dropping his coat on the back of a chair as he went, "Well for your information, I was out getting a job and I think I got the perfect one." He puffed up his chest a bit with pride, "Had them loving me on the first day and everything."

"Don't get cocky." Mikami picked the jacket up and moved into the hall to hang it on the peg labeled 'Raito'. "For all you know, it could be a terrible job. Do you even know what position you would be filling?"

"I'll be the host and I will show guests to their tables," The caramel haired man dug around in the cupboards until he came out, victorious, with a bag of his favorite chips.

"Hmph," Mikami put his hands on his hips sternly, "Fine, do what you want, just keep paying your share of the rent on time." The business-like coldness of his roommate didn't seem to affect Raito in the slightest, "Oh, and Misa called for you again. She said you weren't answering your phone and that she was worried." Mikami's face grew more serious, "I told you not to give her the apartment's phone number."

"I didn't!" Raito sighed and dropped onto the nearest chair, "God, she's so annoying. It is any wonder I won't answer her calls?"

"Here's a thought," Mikami started to rinse out his cup, "If she annoys you so much, stop dating her." The orderly man set the rinsed cup in the drying rack, "Though I wouldn't exactly call constantly running from her 'dating' to begin with."

Raito tilted his head back to watch the other clean up the kitchen, "You know why I'm dating her." He bit into a chip with particular vigor, "Her father is the Chief of Investigation around here and it can only help me in my future career to have some close connection to him so early in the game."

The dark haired man disappeared back into the hall, "Oh yes, what a fabulous way to connect with him." Sarcasm dripped from every word, "Don't get me wrong, I'm highly impressed by your powers of manipulation and deceit. And to only be twenty-three at that. What do you think will happen when you finally have to break up with herthough, because she's become too annoying Raito? Do you think that is going to make your relationship with her father very good?"

"Oh come on Mikami," He could hear the other putting his shoes on "You, as the incredible lawyer you are, should know that I will just find a way to talk myself out of the problem. Tell him something cheesy like, 'It wouldn't be a healthy relationship for her; I'm just too dedicated to my work and I would feel horrible if I couldn't give her the attention she deserves.'"

A head appeared around the doorway and surveyed Raito hard, "You are such a manipulative bastard."

"So what?" Raito munched contently on another chip, "You're pretty manipulative yourself. Remember your client last month. The guilty one? You deceived the entire court and bended all of them to believing that he was innocent."

"That's different Raito; that's my job." Mikami disappeared from sight again, but his voice continued to carry, "I really hope someone at this new job of yours has the ability to resist all of your charm and really teach you a lesson. For a chance, maybe let you find out what it feels like to be manipulated." The younger just scoffed loudly, "Oh, and Raito," The door opened as Mikami prepared to leave, "I invited Misa over to see you and then told her where I hid the spare key, so don't even bother trying to lock her out. Have fun and try not to mess up the place too bad."

The front door shut with a click and Raito's groan filled the kitchen. Mikami always knew the fastest way to destroy an otherwise perfect mood.

* * *

"Misa wants to hear all about Raito's new job! She wants to come with you while you're working!" Luckily for Raito, the bouncing blonde didn't notice his slight wince. After three hours, it was getting harder and harder to listen to her talking, "I can spend even more time with you if I come to visit you at work!"

"Misa," Light put on his soft face and stroked the girl's hair for a few seconds, "I appreciate your wonderful enthusiasm, but I'm going to be working at a dessert restaurant." On the inside, the man was cheering at the look of total disgust on his 'girlfriend's' face, "You don't need to come visit me, I understand how much you dislike sweets and I promise to still have time for you."

She settled into the couch more, laying her head on Raito's chest and tracing little circles near his shoulder, "Thank you Raito, but as your girlfriend, I think it is my duty to come visit you at least once."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Raito rested his arms across the back of the couch, "Alright, but could you wait a little bit? Let me settle in some and get good at my job. After all," He flashed his classic charmer's smile, "I'll want to impress you with my skill."

"Oh Raito!" Misa threw her arms around his neck, her excitement returning, and rained kisses on his cheeks, "You're so good to me!"

"You flatter me Misa. Who wouldn't be nice to one so beautiful and kind?" He wasn't lying either; she was very pretty. Raito just didn't really have an interest.

"We should go out and see a movie!" The couple had just been sitting here in the living room the long duration of their visit and that same suggestion had left her lips at least eight times during it. Raito could only hope that Mikami's punctuality would hold steady and give him a reason to decline, yet again.

"Raito, I'm back." The door shut and there was a slight pause before the shuffling off of Mikami's shoes could be heard, "Good evening Miss Amane." A few moments later and the business dressed man appeared at the door to the living area. He cast a glance over the couple before turning to retreat to his room, "You two look comfortable."

"Oh!" Misa's face turned into a rather ridiculous mask of anger, "Why do you have to share a place with someone like him?"

"Come on Misa, he's not that bad once you get to know him." Raito encouraged her to get up and the headed for the door, "I don't know why you two can't just get along." He gave her a little push towards her shoes, "Come on, I think you should get home anyway. I have my first day on the job tomorrow and don't you have a photo shoot? We're both going to be very busy."

"But Raito!" She jumped at his neck again, "I want to stay longer with youuu!"

The sharp gaze he sent her way seemed to have no effect in dislodging her from her place hanging off his neck, "Come one Misa, we spend a lot of time together as it is, I bet you don't spend hardly anytime with your family these days. Why don't you go home and spend a little time with them and then maybe I can see you in a few days when you come back from the shoot."

"Oh Raito!" Misa trapped him in a long kiss, giving him a minute to rest his hand on the small of her back, "I'm going to miss you!"

"It's only a few days Misa," He watched with a note of relief as she slipped her feet into the waiting shoes, "And you can call me when you need me."

"I will!" The blonde bounded up to the door and smiled widely, "And try to make sure you answer your phone at all times." She leaned out of the shoes area and motioned for Raito to come closer. When he did, she grabbed his hand and kissed him again, "I love Raito very much!"

Raito forced a smile, "I feel the same Misa." He patted her back a few times before giving her a little shove, "Now why don't you get on home and spend some time with that family of yours."

"Okay Raito, but Misa will call you tonight to say goodnight!" With one last bounce, the thorn in Raito Yagami's side was out of sight.

"You agreed to loving yourself." Of course, then there was the one that lived with him, Mikami was leaning on the kitchen counter, examining the cupboard as one might examine a puzzle they just can't fit together, "Do you realize that?"

Raito laughed before walking back towards the living room and the now off T.V., "Of course I realize. Did you honestly think I'd tell her I love her?" He turned the screen back on and reclined on the sofa as he flipped through the channels, "Not that it matters anyway, she'd never notice. Too dumb."

"Horrible child. I wonder what she even sees in you." Mikami handed the relaxing man a can of soda, moving the sprawled out legs so that he could sit on one end of the sofa.

"Perhaps it's my incredibly good looks or my irresistible charm." Raito flashed a bright, but slightly menacing smile in Mikami's direction. Lucky for Mikami, he turned his attention back to the television before he could see the blush on the other's face, "And I'm not a child. I'm only four years younger than you. You're just too old for your own good."

"Whatever. I hope she realizes it's all fake soon and dumps you. Maybe that will bring your ego down a tad."

"Keep hoping that. I don't see her doing anything like that, ever. When the time comes, I'll be the one dumping her. Here," He set the remote on Miakmi's knee, "There's nothing good on. I'm just going to go to my room."

The T.V. set was clicked off as Mikami pulled a magazine off the coffee table, "I _really_ hope there is someone at your damned new job that can resist your charm. I think it would be the highest form of justice to see you worked up over someone who could care less about you and your giant ego."

Raito's laugh carried down the hall, followed close by his voice, "Yea right. I'll have them all eating out of my palm in a week, just you see." With that, there was a slam and Mikami was left in the silent living room.

"Yes, we'll just have to see."

* * *

_I told you it was going to be up really soon. Also, I forgot to put the 'Chapter 1' at the top of the chapter but I really don't feel like fixing it, so I'll just start remembering to do it from here on out. Nothing new to report. this was a pretty boring chapter but the first two mostly just serve the purpose of showing the dual factors of the Raito's personality. You know the "I'm Raito; polite, suave and the nicest person you'll ever meet" while still being "Raito the Manipulative Pain in the Ass". Those dual factors. More action in the next chapter, the bulk of the action starting in probably 5 or 6 chapters, depending on the lengths of them. So please keep supporting me and thank you to everyone who reviewed, it always makes me so happy to hear from you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The characters here are not mine._

Chapter 3

"So you're the new guy huh?" As Raito Yagami shut the door of Sugar Cubed behind himself, he was immediately confronted by a blonde who stood just barely shorter than him. His hands were on the waistband of what Raito thought were ridiculously tight pants, as he stalked around. "You're attractive, just like Matt said." Raito caught the movement of the redhead from the day before as he continued to stay immersed in his game, "But you are way early! That's not cool."

One look at the clock confirmed to Raito that was not early at all. The minute hand had just shifted. 4:01; one minute past the time Watari had suggested he show up.

"Don't be mean Mello." Matt didn't lift his head and left that statement hanging.

The blonde wasn't satisfied with that though and stomped over, grabbing the goggled face and lifting it, "Why not? I never get to have any fun with you playing that stupid game all the time. Have to get my kicks where I can."

Still looking on from by the door, the well dressed new host was now extremely confused. He'd spent his day thinking of ways to impress the new employer with his charm while he cleaned and spent time making himself out to look the part. He'd spent all that time and these two could just be..._this_ and work here? Raito couldn't help but feel an oddness about the entire situation seeping into his mind as he stood there.

"Well I'm sorry Mello, but if you're that bored, go try a new recipe or go out somewhere. You're not being kept here." The redhead's thumb hit the pause unconsciously as he locked eyes with the other to get his point across.

Mello just huffed and straddled the other's lap on the bench, Raito seemingly forgotten, "Play with me and not that stupid game." His voice held a subtle, authoritative note.

Raito raised his eyes to check the clock and then dropped them down again. "Excus..." The words dried up in his throat by the sight that met him when he refocused his attention.

After Mello had issued his order, Matt had taken it upon himself to bring one hand up and pull the blonde down so that they were as Raito saw them now; connected actively at the mouth.

"Has Mr. Yagami shown up yet?" Watari appeared through the door from the back hallway, catching sight of a stunned Raito and smiling widely before following the other's gaze to the couple by the host podium. "Oh stop it you two!" The old man actually looked angry as he scowled at the two as they broke apart, "Mello, go clean the kitchen before we open and Matt...just go do something please. Honestly. You two should know better."

The blonde smirked as he threw his leg off the other, "We were just having some fun." He shrugged and stalked off to a space of wall behind Raito, opened a panel in the wall, and disappeared behind it.

"He will never grow up will he?" Watari closed the panel to the back hall and then turned to the redhead, "But you of all people should know better than to indulge him."

"He started it. Provoked me." Matt was blushing furiously as he pulled the game to his face and slipped from the room through another panel.

With both teenagers gone, Watari was free to turn his attention back to the well-dressed, yet still stunned, Raito. "I'm very sorry. They know not everyone is...comfortable with their relationship. I hope this won't affect your desire to work here."

Slow comprehension lit behind his eyes as Raito turned to focus on the other man's face, "_He's_ the chef?"

The question just brought up a chuckle from the manager, "Yes. It must be a shock, but I assure you he's only a few years younger than yourself and his cooking is excellent. There's usually some left at the end of the night; you'll have the chance to try some then." The other nodded and Watari took that as his cue to go on, "Come. Let's get you acquainted with everything! The shop will be opening in a little under an hour and business will start flowing in shortly after that."

"Is that enough time?" For a brief moment, something flashed over Raito's face that told Watari that the young man had no prior experience in this.

"Oh don't worry; the boss is already speaking very highly of you." The old man ducked down and pulled something out from under the podium, then handed then to Raito. "Here is your book. The phone number of the restaurant is on the inside cover, along with the number for my office if you need to speak with me." One weathered hand pointed to the numbers in the leather folder. Then he flipped to the back, "And here is where the business cards are located. Sometimes customers stumble in here on accident and want to contact us again later."

Grey eyes darted over to Raito and when he received a nod of confirmation, Watari continued, "There papers in here now are for the next three months. If someone wants to make a reservation for later than that, just take a neat note on the spare paper in the back. Now," The book was snapped shut and pressed into Raito's chest, "hold tight to that and let's get you familiar with the layout of everything."

* * *

Before five, Raito knew that behind one door was a quaint dining area, set with booths and round tables in a room that had the same color tones as a box of chocolates, with dark brown drapes on the booths, light mocha table cloths, wood floors and richly colored walls.

And beyond that room, going through another door, was a room decorated brightly with a strawberry theme and set with only one table. A room for couples is what Watari had told him.

He'd learned that another door from the main desk led to a hall which branched off into a dozen different private rooms, each with a different dessert food theme. At that point he was also told that under no conditions was he to go through the other door to Mello's kitchen unless he wanted a horrible fate to fall on him. Watari had been very vague on that point, but he had seemed serious as he said it.

Probably the most interesting and helpful thing taught by the small tour though, was the lesson on how to manipulate the mechanism that opened the hidden doors.

At a place right where a handle should have been, there was a loose bit of edging on the panel. All Raito had to do was shift that edging to the left until a click and then it should open up on automatic hinges. The intricacy of the detail in the resturant honestly impressed him.

After all was said and done though, Raito was back at the host's podium at five after five, left all alone with his own thoughts and the book of schedules. According to the mostly undecorated pages, it was going to be a very dull first night.

"You think you're ready for this?" The irritating voice was followed by the blonde chef, Mello. His clothes were now covered with an apron and there were traces of flour on his hands but the look on his face was the same as it had been earlier: cold. A glare that would have had any other person rooted to the spot, bounced right off Raito as he put on his most charming smile.

"Really, we hardly know each other." He came around so that there was no solid barrier between the two and offered his hand for a shake, "Can't we at least start off on good terms?"

"No." In the next second, Raito found the other uncomfortably close, the scowling face taking up all of his vision, "You seem to have Watari fooled alright and that's not easy, so you're obviously not stupid. But listen here," A neatly manicured hand, with the exception of a bit of chocolate under the nails Raito noted, was stabbed towards his chest, "I will not fall for it. You will not be able to push me around with just a flash of that smile. And you won't be able to fool Him either."

Raito let his face fall into an icy mask for the moment, taking a step backwards, "Who?"

"The boss." Mello's face twisted into a gleeful smile. "You'll meet him soon enough, but don't even bother trying to charm him. You won't know it's him." The blonde stuck a finger into his mouth and scraped some of the chocolate on his nails off. "Matt is oblivious to most everything except his game, but I'm not." His scowl returned as a bell chimed behind one of the hidden doors, "There's something about you I just don't like."

"I think you're being more than a little unfair to me. I could make assumptions about you too, but that wouldn't give you a chance to defend yourself." Raito folded his arms, "You're obviously just put out by how easily everyone has taken to me. Give it some time and I'm sure we can get along just fine. Not unreasonable is it?"

Mello's eyes narrowed, "No. You're too much like..." The front door opened and the chef's gaze travelled over them, "Good luck with your job, but I will _not_ be liking you anytime soon. I've seen enough of your type."

With that, he disappeared back into the kitchen and left Raito momentarily frozen before the first customer of the evening, a walk-in, drew his full attention. He put his smile back and bowed gracefully.

"Welcome to Sugar Cubed Miss. How can we help you this evening?"

* * *

For being his first day on the job, Raito found it was spectacularly easy. Customers came and went all throughout the night, the groups and individuals getting odder as the hours drug on. Everyone who had booked a reservation showed up on time, walk-ins were patient as they waited for tables, and not once for the rest of the evening did Raito have to see the short-tempered cook.

"Thank you, please some again!" Raito gave one more pained smile as, at half-past midnight, the last of the customers made their way out the front door. The group of short-skirt wearing girls giggled and a few gave the new host a little finger wave before the heavy wood of the door closed behind them.

He'd just barely breathed out a sigh of relief when the kitchen door burst open and Mello stormed past the podium, his face screwed up with an expression of irritation. He dove straight through the lobby and into the hall of offices, not even bothering to look in the direction of a very shocked Raito, who wasn't sure if he should be worried that the chef was so angry or relieved that none of the anger seemed to be directed at him.

"Mello..." A young man, dressed neatly in what Raito could only assume was a waiter's uniform, made his way into the lobby, still holding a tray in one hand. "Which way did he go this time?" It took Raito a minute to realize that the question had been aimed at him. He'd been caught by how similar the man looked to his own reflection. Smooth and perfectly pristine, but this reflection had a slightly rough voice.

"Oh," snapping back, he jerked his thumb in the direction of the blonde's path, "That way. Is he okay?"

The other just sighed and shrugged his shoulders before resting his tray against one of the plush chairs and sticking his hands into the pockets of his apron. Coming over to the podium, he started setting things on it. A handful of receipts, a set of headphones, and finally, a hand-held game. Then it hit Raito. The good-looking, near mirror image waiter, was Matt: the game-obsessed kid he had seen only twice before and who had never looked near this well-groomed.

"Hold these for me. Don't want to be distracted. That'd make him angrier." With those few words Matt pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his slacks, set it to his lips and headed off after the blonde, the door swinging shut behind him.

"What an eventful night!" Raito nearly jumped out of his skin as Watari's calm voice suddenly came from directly behind him. When he turned, he caught the old man's smile widening just a little, "But you handled it wonderfully I must say! Much better than out young chef I'm afraid."

"What happened?" Caramel eyes blinked a few times, not a hint of real concern tinting them.

"What indeed." Watari motioned for Raito to follow him into the main dining room, "Help me pick up a little since Matt had to be asked to take care of Mello." As they began to pick up the remaining china plates, their contents completely cleared, Watari began an explanation.

"Mello is not terribly accustomed to sharing the limelight. He was put out by all of our guests' talk about the attractive new host." The kind-faced man gave Raito a weak smile, "Normally talk is about the delicious desserts."

"Oh." Raito carried the plates in his arms to the kitchen door with Watari, his voice void of emotion, "That's kind of...that's unfortunate. I didn't realize my presence was so hard on him."

Watari just sighed as he began loading dishes into a washer that looked more similar to a fridge, "He'll adjust, just as customers will adjust to your appearance. It is just in Mello's way to be so temperamental. I think he's worried he'll lose the favor of the owner. He's always been a little touchy about that." Raito handed his load over as well and then the door was shut and locked and the machine turned on with a quiet purr.

"Speaking of which, when will I get to meet this mysterious owner?" The two were headed back for the lobby when he asked, and Raito could see Watari visibly bristle at his question. It was then that Matt came in, stopping them as he passed.

Raito's question hung in the air as Matt went over to the farthest refrigerator, pulled something out and pressed it into the young man's hands, "Mello said he made this just for you. Told me not to tell you. I think he just wants to prove how great his cooking is." Then Matt was gone, heading for the dining room, and leaving a confused Raito with a paper plate set with a short tower of chocolate and cherries.

"Ah, he really is going out of his way to tell you he doesn't like you." Watari retrieved a spoon from one of the messy counters; wiping it off before handing it to Raito, "That is _Le Plat du Diable_. One of the most popular dishes, offered only when Mello says he's in the mood to make it."

Using the edge of the spoon, Ratio cut through what he had previously thought was solid chocolate or a cake, only to discover that his fork slid through it easily without pressure. It was a mousse so rich that it looked like one solid cake. As the light portion of it was slipped into his mouth though, Raito could understand why it was so popular. He was no food expert, but even he could taste the subtle variations of several kinds of chocolate, all accented by the slightly sweet tang of the cherries.

Watari just watched on as Raito closed his eyes and savored the dessert, taking another portion.

"This is delicious. Really. I don't even like sweets, but this is really good." The older man just nodded at Raito's words and motioned for him to finish so that they could leave the kitchen.

When Raito had scrapped the plate clean, Watari took it from him and the led him back into the front room, "It's your first night so I won't ask you to do anymore. So, for tonight, you're free to go home. Tomorrow the tailor will be here so if you could show up a little early again, I would appreciate it. You've done very well Mr. Yagami. We'll be seeing you again soon."

"Alright." His expression went from pleasure to serious to confused as, within a few minutes of finishing _Le Plat du Diable_, he was pushed out the front door and left standing on the sidewalks, listening to the sounds of the door being locked behind him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" His words seemed to bounce off the dark wood and he turned, only slightly dazed as he processed what had just happened.

As he headed home though, he realized something very important; Watari had never answered his question.

* * *

For two weeks, Raito endured night after night of glares from Mello every time the man got within of three yards of him. Too, he started a slow bonding with the red-haired waiter, Matt, as he was left in charge of his games at the beginning of every evening per the manager's request.

Night after night he also endured said manager, Watari, pointedly avoiding his questions about the mystery man who owned the restaurant.

A few days after starting, he was given a slip of paper with a large number written on it and told that it was what he would be paid for every day's worth of work. It was well over what he would have made in an entire weekend working at pretty much any other job. When he asked if it was a mistake though, he was assured it was not. The day after that, he was given his uniform and since then, things had gone on a smooth schedule every night.

"Raito~! You look so handsome!" Until tonight of course, he had been working in silence. Until tonight, Misa had been ignorant to the location of his workplace. "Your uniform looks so sexy on you!"

Several guests waiting for tables looked curiously at the bouncing blonde. Raito just settled for rolling his eyes. The uniform was just dark brown slacks, a rich red shirt and a black apron. Nothing all that different from what he might normally wear in his opinion. "Misa, please keep your voice down, I'm trying to work. If you're not going to put in a request for a table, I'm going to have to ask you to just go. You can see me tomorrow."

"But Raito! You know I don't eat sweets and I just really want to see you work!" She threw out a pout, leaning on his podium as she did so.

"No, I mean it Misa." Raito put on his most serious expression, "You're too much of a distraction."

That was when Watari chose to come in, a wide smile on his face, "Miss Amane I assume!" The old man closed the door to the dining room, where he had come from, "I've heard so many good things about you from our young employee here. You'd think you were the only girl he'd ever seen the way he talks about you."

Misa's eyes filled with tears of happiness as Raito just stood there, thrown by the blatant lie. When he made eye contact with the older man, trying to figure out what the reasoning behind it was though, he just received a small wink.

"With your status as a rising model, I think I can understand why you are so distressed about your boyfriend's job in a place that specializes in sweets." Watari put a hand on the young woman's shoulder and started to lead Misa to the dining room, "But you know, we do have a nice selection of light dishes just for people like you. Let's leave Mr. Yagami to his job for now and you come have a fine dessert on me."

And just like that, they were gone.

The oddness of the entire situation didn't really hit Raito until after he had finished checking in the next two guests. Watari had just led Misa off, offering her light desserts that he _knew_ Mello wouldn't make if his life depended on it. And, Raito had never, not even once, told anyone at his job that he was dating the obnoxious women. It wasn't something he was terribly proud of. All of this was true, and yet somehow, Watari had swept in when she started to disrupt, spouting off things he wouldn't, shouldn't, have been privy to even if they had been true. It all just laid restlessly on Raito's mind.

For the next half hour, he checked over the entire dining room with each group of guests he seated. Every time though, Misa was nowhere in sight. It was almost an hour before Watari came out of the kitchen, giving a little greeting to the couple sitting in the lobby, and then proceeding to Raito's podium with a more stern face.

"Ah, Raito. I have escorted Miss Amane out through an alternative exit, but I must say that she is a very loud woman." Raito opened his mouth to ask how Watari knew about Misa to begin with, but was cut off as the old man resumed talking, "Tonight is a complicated sort of night though, so it is better if she is not here. I told her you would call tomorrow."

"Thanks, I suppose." There was something strained in the manager's face, "What makes tonight so complicated?"

Watari seemed to be avoiding his gaze as he picked up Raito's reservation book and flipped through the next few days. "We've got a very important..."He paused for a moment, trying to come up with the right word, "guest, coming tonight. However, he likes to come just after closing, which is fine. He is a very important man. The only problem is that tonight is Matt's night off. I promised not to keep him after normal hours."

"I can stick around if you need the extra help. I mean, if he is that important," Raito plucked the book from the other's hands, as though afraid he would somehow mess up the new system.

"Would you?" The grey eyes disappeared in wrinkles as the old man beamed, clasping his hands together, "That would be perfect. Thank you!"

Raito smirked to himself as Watari turned his back, smug over the fact that he felt he was working his way into the favorite position. Wrapped in his own ego though, he didn't see Watari's face slip from a wide smile into a more stoic expression as he passed back out of the lobby.

* * *

It was half a night before the two came face to face again, around one in the morning. Watari was carrying a serving tray under one arm.

"That was the last guest that just left and I have already set up our special guest in his favorite room: the Strawberry Suite." Watari looked very happy as he leaned the tray against the wall. "Mello has prepared one of every sweet on the menu before he left so I'm sure there will be extra. You are welcome to take whatever is left, home with you."

"Wait," Raito closed the appointment book, "When did the guest arrive? I haven't seen anyone come in." He paused briefly before he asked his second question, "And where has Mello gone off to? I thought it was just Matt's night off."

Watari sighed and motioned Raito to follow him with one hand as he talked, indicating only briefly that the other pick up the tray. "When Matt takes his break, Mello usually takes his at the same time. Whether I approve or not. They consider then to be dates nights." Raito didn't miss that Watari had ignored his first question, but after having his questions constantly, and mysteriously, fended off since the beginning, he knew better than to bring it up.

When the two reached the middle of the dining room, Watari stepped back and handed Raito an order booklet, "Remember, he is an important guest, so treat him kindly. Oh," As if he had just remembered something wonderful, Watari's face lit up, "He also likes company usually, so if he asks you to join him, don't be surprised."

"Um...alright." Raito sounded less than certain, but he nodded, watching as Watari backed out of the room after giving Raito a gentle pat on the shoulder.

The young man took a moment to straighten his uniform and tuck the tray under one arm before walking into the cozy pink room.

"Good, you've arrived. I would like a dish of vanilla ice cream with a bowl of warmed fudge on the side. I'd also like a slice of strawberry shortcake, a plate of the flower candies and a cup of black tea, accompanied by a bowl, containing no less than twelve sugar cubes, on the side."

Raito stood, stunned, as he jotted down the order, looking at the man who had been deemed the 'special guest.'

The lights in the room were dim but still, Raito could see the hunched figure of a messy looking man standing on one of the chairs. As he stood there gaping, the man turned his head and looked at the other.

Dark rimmed eyed bore into him, "Let's get that to start with shall we," He smiled with his last words, "Alright Raito-kun?"

* * *

_Well well, hello again. I know it has been 5 months and I'm really sorry for that, but if it makes you feel better, this chapter alone if longer than the first 2 combined. Also, I've finished the sequel to the _"Cheesecake" _story and just need to type it up for ya'll. More story goodness will come for this probably after I escape from the clutches of school in a few weeks. _

_Life's been pretty crazy busy and even as I'm telling you this, I need to be sleeping so I can get up tomorrow and write a 5 page paper. Due Monday. Oh yea, my procrastination skills are awesome._

_Sorry for any spelling or minor grammar errors that you find in here. If you want to, point them out to me in a review and when I go back at a less crazy hour and fix them. I just wanted to get this up for everyone who's waiting for it and I won't have time to do it tomorrow. Enjoy it! I love you all. Let me know what you think. Please and thank you.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. Never will be._

Chapter 4

Raito opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again and nodded curtly before he turned and left the strawberry-hued room.

He walked quickly, his entire body rigid, until he reached the kitchen. As soon as the doors swung shut behind him, Raito moved up to the counter and leaned on it with both hands. His mind was a whirl of thoughts; sudden reactions to the situation he had just been thrown into.

"He knew my name." The prominent thought in his mind forced him to vocalize and Raito listened intently to his own words as they came out. He moved to the large refrigerator and started removing items on his list as he thought about it. With a bowl of cold fudge in his hand, he shifted everything around, trying to prepare the large order of sweets.

For a minute or two, he fiddled with the arrangement, placing things here and there until he was satisfied with their presentation. Slowly, calm began to spread over him as he realized that, of course the man would know his name. Watari had probably told him when he was being seated. There was nothing weird about that.

As soon as Raito had finished counting out twelve sugar cubes into a bowl, he picked up the tray and headed back to the room, his cool composure restored.

"Ah, Raito-kun," The man was exactly as he was when Raito had left, his eyes still fixed on the door that the host had just come in through, "Thank you. Please just set that here." He waved to a spot on the table next to some messy paper piles without looking, "And then if you would please join me. You may, of course, want to go get some tea for yourself before sitting."

Raito approached the table carefully, stepping widely around the strange man whose eyes seemed to follow him across his journey. By the time the young man had seated himself on the opposite side of the table, two dark grey eyes were still staring at him but their owner was turned completely in his chair.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Raito smiled charmingly, his eyes looking slightly behind the man to avoid eye contact, "My name is Raito Yagami. It's very nice to meet you."

No hand was extended in greeting, but that seemed fine as the mysterious guest was already dropping sugar into his tea with the tongs provided, "My name is L." L looked up and smiled very slightly, "But you may call me Ryuzaki if you wish."

The confusion was apparent on Raito's face as he processed what had just been said, but within seconds it was gone.

"I would prefer if you call me L though. I like it much better." With two fingers, L plucked a rose shaped candy from its dish and deposited it in his mouth. "Will it be alright for me to call you Raito-kun, Raito?"

Raito opened his mouth to protest and then shut it again before he answered; it had been some years since anyone had tried to address him as Raito-kun. "That's fine if it makes you more comfortable."

That must have been the right response, as L's eyes lit up momentarily and he pulled something towards himself from one of the stacks, "Thank you. It's much better to address someone comfortably I find."

Raito just nodded and watched as L lifted his teacup up for a sip, all twelve sugar cubes dissolved in the steaming liquid.

After that, the two men fell silent. L went to work reading while taking bites from the desserts laid out in front of him. Raito sat there trying not to fidget while he examined what he could see of the other man's papers.

"Raito-kun," L's voice brought Raito back to attention, "Would you say that you like working here?"

It wasn't a question that Raito had been expecting and he faltered for a moment, "I...I suppose I do. It's a good job that pays well and the people are nice."

"Are there any other reasons you like it? Other than the obvious ones that you just mentioned? Was there a reason you applied to this specific workplace?"

"Not a specific one, no. I was just looking for a job." Raito looked down to notice that the tray had been picked clean without his noticing, "L-san, would you like something more to eat?"

L looked from Raito to his sweet tray and back again before nodding. "Yes. Please bring me whatever you think looks good." As Raito picked up the tray to leave though, L made an amendment to his order. "But please bring back at least one dish with fruit in it and one chocolate dessert. Also," He held up his hand to signal that Raito should stop again, "please bring something for yourself when you come."

He waited a moment but after L made no move to speak again, Raito took the empty dishes back to the kitchen as quickly as he could.

"What is up with this man?" Raito asked the question aloud as he took the dishes over to the mammoth dishwasher and then headed for another look into the fridge.

Carefully picking out the dishes for the other man, Raito set them on a tray before pulling out the instant coffee and making himself a cup with the water set for tea. While he was stirring the cup however, Raito couldn't help but think that the whole thing really was weird and that he would be much better off once he could go home and sleep it off.

Raito took the tray, now bearing a cup of decaf coffee for himself and returned to the room, taking up his place across from the strange man who was still pouring over his notes on whatever they were on.

"Thank you Raito-kun. May I say, you are doing a very good job for being a new employee." L looked up again with his thickly shadowed eyes, "They are usually very picky about who they hire."

In his chair, Raito fidgeted for a second before putting on a cool face, "Well I guess I had the qualities that they were looking for."

"No, that's not it." Raito tried not to show his shock at the surely state words, "The owner has taken an interest in you." L's mouth curled up in a little smile, "A very strong interest in you from what I hear."

The silence lingered far longer than it should have, the two of them staring at each other over the tale. The stillness was broken only when L turned back to his notes and began talking again, "I do think you've been here long enough Raito. Why don't you head home? I think I can manage to clean up after myself."

"Watari has trusted me to lockup and I don't want to betray that trust." Raito sat up a little straighter in his chair, smug at the fact that he has been able to retort so quickly.

Then he heard the jingling of keys and looked over the table. Between two fingers, L was holding a chain of keys. "It is alright Raito-kun, I have locked up many times before and you are looking more and more ill by the second. I will leave a note explaining to Watari that it was I who dismissed you."

Before Raito could open his mouth to protest, L had cut him off and was talking again, "I insist Raito." The bent man lifted himself from his chair and signaled for Raito to follow him. "Come, I'll walk you out."

Raito stood up, exhausted from his short-lived efforts to argue with the black-haired man.

Trailing just a short ways behind L, he noticed a few things. The first of which was that, even with his hunched posture, L was still easily the same height as himself. The second was that the man's shuffling gait was due to the fact that he wasn't wearing shoes, but rather a pair of plain slippers.

Within a minute or two, they were at the door and L was turned so that Raito could reach the door. The young man hesitated just slightly though, looking from L to the door.

L took this hesitation to mean that the host didn't want to leave, for fear of never seeing each other again, instead of the actual fear that L's actions would get him fired. So he opened the door and smiled as he pulled Raito through the entrance by the sleeve of his shirt until they were both standing on the street.

Then L released him and backed up into the restaurant again, closing the door as he gave his final parting words, "Don't worry Raito-kun, we'll meet again soon."

Raito stood there frowning at the closed door as the lock clicked into place. This was the second time that he has been forcibly ushered from the building and then locked out. He was beginning to think that it wouldn't be the last time either.

* * *

_So...I don't really want to make excuses for why I've been gone for so long or why this chapter is shit. But since you deserve some information, here it is. My life is one dizzying mess of school and tuition problems and just life problems in general. And then we come to the problems with the story itself. I've had extensive discussions on what will be going on later on the story (Thank you Jonnny F.) but I don't really have a cohesive bridge of how to get from where I am to where I want to be. Hopefully, since I have some unimportant lectures this semester, I'll be able to build that bridge. I really so apologize for my lack of organization on that front. That was very stupid of me to start this without this more concretely planned._

_Pushing that aside though, news has reached my ears that people are going through the stories of fanfic and weeding out all stories that are considered to have mature content and then the authors accounts are being banned. I'm not sure how true this rumors are, if there is any truth at all. But I promise ya'll that should I be removed from here, you can find me under the same name (Xanthophobiac) on livejournal. My fics aren't on there but if I'm forced to leave , I will definitely be posting there about where they will be moving to. Or if you want to be more direct, e-mail me for information. It's this name (sense a pattern?) at . _

_One last thing and then I promise to shut up. As always, I appreciate your support and patience and comments on the story. They've helped immensely. You guys are the best.  
_


End file.
